


Clark & Lois || Bring Me Close

by FWvidChick



Series: Clois Fanvids [9]
Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M, Fanvid, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-04 23:50:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1797868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FWvidChick/pseuds/FWvidChick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark and Lois fanvid to Bring Me Close by Mindy Gledhill</p><p>Originally Published: Jan 11, 2014</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clark & Lois || Bring Me Close

\- Best in HD/ Please read -

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z0rDMuSR5rI

Voice overs -

Lois - "This is the one..you're the one I wanna get it right with"

Clark - "Then let's do it right"

Clark -"I love you"

Lois - "I love you too"

Clark - "I want you to know me completely, with no secrets, because you're the one..you always will be"

Lois - "But life is meant to be a little messy and when it comes to love it's like what my dad always said about the army. You only sign up if its the only thing you can ever imagine doing and Clark, I can not imagine spending a moment of my life without you. "

**Author's Note:**

> This is a video gift for Victoria (KatherineKent) for the Clois Christmas exchange on Ksite. Hope you enjoy it hun (Despite the weirdness youtube has done to it) .. 
> 
> I had so much fun vidding Clois again and to such a lovely fluffy song.
> 
> Music: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xDL3Xq4ZBv0
> 
> Download this track here:  
> http://www.fruit.com/Content/Audio/Bring%20Me%20Close%20-%20Mindy%20Gledhill%20(English).mp3
> 
> No copyright infringement intended. I own nothing but the editing.  
> Made in WMM6 on Win7.


End file.
